


Leaving My Marks

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [53]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Car Sex, Gallavich, M/M, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>based on a prompt:</strong> COULD U WRITE ONE THIS IS REALLY BROAD BUT LIKE A MAKEOUT SESSION IN A BATHROOM STALL OR A CAR AND SOME HICKEYS PLS ILY</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">[fuck yes I love this prompt]</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving My Marks

The inside windows of the car were fogging up and Mickey was pretty sure the damn thing was squeaking on it's axis but right in that moment he didn't care.

He was pressed awkwardly against the back seat, one foot propped up on the center console and the other moving awkwardly between hanging over the edge of the seat and linking around Ian's thigh as he dry-humped the fuck out of him.

Ian was letting out loud groans into Mickey's mouth as the two shared a kiss, and it was a _real_ god-damned kiss. It wasn't one of those romantic, slow and sensual kisses, it was a mouth on mouth, teeth biting down on bottom lips, wet, ferocious kiss that made every inch of Mickey's body catch fire.

They were both still fully clothed, rutting their bodies together in a frenzied rush as if they were going to run out of time to do this. Mickey's free hand - the one that wasn't keeping him propped up in the cramped back seat - slid down the flat planes of Ian's back and he tried to tuck it into the back of his jeans to cup that perfect ass of his.

"Uh ah... none of that remember?" Ian panted, his lips hungrily searching Mickey's skin and his tongue darting out to dance across the underside of his jaw.

"You were serious about that waiting thing?" Mickey said with a few quick bucks of his hips to grind his throbbing member against the heat he could feel pulsing through Ian's jeans.

The two of them had a made a deal - well, Ian had proposed it and Mickey had told him to fuck off - they had made a deal to keep their hands off one another until five days from this one. That was the day they were moving into their first place.

Ian had said that he wanted them to save up their energy to use up on that first night but the way his hand was holding Mickey's hips in place while he thrust against him was sort of going against that.

"No sex... remember?" He said, sucking down on the soft flesh of Mickey's neck.

Mickey tilted his head to the side to give him better access and he could feel the hot mark forming on his milky skin. He groaned a little - okay, a lot - and twisted his fingers in Ian's hair, holding him in his place.

"Yeah, because you're doing a real good job of that right now..." He grunted, chuckling a little and then crying out as Ian's teeth clamped down and he sucked  a little harder. " _Fuck - oh shit Ian,_ you gotta stop doin' that or I'm gonna blow a fucking load right here..."

"You like it rough huh?" Ian grunted, finding a knew spot to sink his teeth into and Mickey felt like he could be on the edge just from that.

Ian swiped his tongue over the sensitive mark and Mickey put a hand on his chest to shove him off. They maneuvered awkwardly until Mickey was straddling his red-headed lover as he lay across the back seat. He was too long of course, leaning his back against the door and foggy window.

"Fuck you Firecrotch," Mickey growled, holding onto the back of the seat in front and rolling his hips.

"Not tonight you wont be." Ian smirked, biting down on his lip for a moment before staring up at Mickey with a burning gaze. "Come here - kiss me," he said between his heavy breaths and Mickey leant in to do just that.

He licked a circle around Ian's parted lips before finding his tongue and giving it a gentle flick. Ian was crushing their mouths together eagerly after that, loving Mickey's slow entrance into kissing him. His hand cupped his chin, his fingers branching out gently to graze the tender skin on the side of Mickey's neck.

"You're mine, you got that?" He growled, holding their lips just an inch apart as their hips continued their dance.

"I think everyone's gonna get that after they see this fuckin' thing," Mickey smirked, sharing the breath between them. "Think I ought to return the favour huh?"

He grinned as he dipped his head to leave sloppy kisses against the pulsing vein in Ian's neck, moving slowly towards the tight muscle and leaving a slow, purposeful mark, spreading it wide to let everyone know that this Gallagher was off the fucking market. Ian was moaning a whole lot of things right close to Mickey's ear and just the feel of his breath against him was making Mickey's stomach tighten in the most perfect way.

" _Oh yeah Mick, fuck you're good at that..._ " He twisted his head to suck Mickey's ear lobe, nipping it gently and that was all his dark-haired lover could take.

Where there used to be timely rolls of his hips there was now just the erratic thrusts that accompanied his orgasm and Ian held him tight against him as all the aftershocks came and went, and he was panting furiously and resting his sweaty head against Ian's shoulder.

"I can't believe you're serious about the no sex for another whole week thing." He muttered and Ian chuckled.

Ian flicked his eyebrow. "Get up, turn around." He barked.

Mickey moved shakily but did as he was told, kneeling on hands and knees as best he could while Ian took his hips in his hands and rubbed his aching cock against Mickey's ass through two layers of jeans. It only took less than a minute and a rising chorus of 'fuck, fuck, fuck' before he was coming inside his own jeans and Mickey felt like he was already on his way to being hard again.

"Pretty sure this still counts as fucking in one way or another." Mickey grinned.

"Shut up, neither of us could go two weeks without _any_ form of fucking could we?" He laughed.

Once they had cooled down, their bodies recovered from their states of elation, they got out of the car and stretched.

"Next time let's just go to one of the stalls in the bathroom of the Alibi or somethin'. Jimmy's gonna be pissed if he knows we borrowed the car." Ian said.

Mickey scoffed, cracking his neck and knuckles at the same time. It was only then that Ian saw just how dark the marks on Mickey's neck were.

"Holy shit, that's gonna be sore tomorrow," he said, pointing at it but Mickey just shrugged.

"I've had bruises before Gallagher, what, you think yours are special?" He reached into his pocket to retrieve his cigarettes and Ian just raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay. So I like it when you leave bruises, so fucking what?"

"So fucking nothing, they look good on you." He grinned.

"Yeah well you got your own little branding there too, not quite as violent but nobody's gonna question whether you're gettin' any." Mickey grinned.

"You could say we have a matching set."

"Nope, no, don't start that bullshit again. Got enough of that when you went on and on about having 'our place' or whatever," he rolled his eyes. "We don't match, that's the fucking point."

Ian smiled, "maybe not to the naked eye, but we do you know."

"Yeah, yeah, speaking of naked..." he grinned suggestively at Ian who just laughed.

"No sex, not until it's in our place."

"You're no fun Gallagher."

"We'll see about that." He grinned.

[I'm sorry it just turned into straight up porn!]


End file.
